User talk:Motherofthepuppets
-- Barkjon 23:18, 20 August 2008 (UTC) --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] ( |talk| ) 14:54, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Nope Nope. Not gonna make him apoligize. He left this wiki, anyways. And, if you really are a mother, you can deal with it.-- Barkjon 23:23, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Why you litltle sock! Yowuza called you that because you are a sock! Sock! Be banned*closes eyes and magicks away) [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 23:23, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ... If you're not a sock why are you the mother of clorhine? Eh? Now if I was an admin... [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 23:29, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Banning will be completed MOMENTARILY!-- Barkjon 23:31, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :This user is Chlorine's mother, Wompus is Sockpuppets' evil brother. Give this lady a trophy... a sockpuppet trophy, that is! : Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 12:54, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Oi! You can't boss me around! I can beat adults up FYI! How bout you displince your son calling barkjon and turtleshroom a &%$#@!! [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 23:31, 20 August 2008 (UTC) **** Crazy Man this lady is crazy! Yowzua is a great guy! She needs to take a chill pill! That.... no tk, don't say it.--005tk 23:37, 20 August 2008 (UTC) dIDNT WANT TO DO THIS ALRIGHT. U ASKED FOR IT. TIME TO PULL OUT WAFFLE IRON!!!1 ALL I GOTTA DO IS FIGURE OUT YOUR MAR71AN ADDRESS, AND YOUR bROOCOLLI!--Motherofthepuppets 23:39, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :Well how are you gonna figure it out, you FAKE mother! --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 14:58, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Oh wow.--005tk 23:40, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::Does this not scream Str00del to you? Waffle iron? :: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 12:57, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I already done it. Rumor has it she's Big Bertha... --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 14:16, 22 August 2008 (UTC) YOU ARE MEAN YOU ARE A MEAN PERSON!!! THIS WIKI IS GOOD AND I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO RUIN IT!!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] Sk8rblutalk 23:42, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I agree!!!--005tk 23:44, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I aopologize, but they will not stop till I get an apology.--Motherofthepuppets 23:45, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Oh--005tk 23:46, 20 August 2008 (UTC) sorry sorry --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Sk8rblutalk 23:46, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Me too :( --005tk 23:47, 20 August 2008 (UTC) alright, I just need one from barkjon. Understand, I'm not crazy, i'm just spazzy, and I apologize for my behavior. Oh, and by the way, you just banned sockpuppets411s IP address. We live across the street from him and strangely share the same IP address.--Motherofthepuppets 23:49, 20 August 2008 (UTC) You actually think you'll get one from me? Fat chance! I don't apologize to vandals and socks.-- Barkjon 14:13, 23 August 2008 (UTC) want a new signature Hey Motherofthepuppets! Do you want a new signature?? I will gladly make you one!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Sk8rblutalk 00:05, 21 August 2008 (UTC) NEVER!! We will '''NEVER' apologize! Your son(s) ruined this wiki which is GREAT!! [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 02:41, 21 August 2008 (UTC) OMG! You're going to hunt us down!! Look yowuza didn't mean it! He thought you were the sockpuppets! I'm speaking for yowuza! I'm sorry! [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 02:45, 21 August 2008 (UTC) FYI I wasn't talking about you in paticlar, I mean you need to bring up your kids properly. If you still moan, I'll give you indefinite block. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 14:51, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Regarding your "Son", Chlorine You do know what he said to me, don't you? He told me to do something impossible involving a donkey. I can't even say it... ugh... if I did that, my mother would probably take away my computer... ever heard of the word discipline? Oh, and the first thing Chlorine did was say, and I quote: "I AM AN EVIL PENGUIN, AND I WANT TO BE ON THE WALL OF SHAME!!" Unquote. Source: Right here. You need to discipline your son... if he really is your son. : Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 13:04, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Alright, lets get it straight Wompus71 and 72, my brother, the rest, not.--Соккпуппитс411 16:11, 23 August 2008 (UTC) your lucky Your lucky you little bum. You never did vandalize. Aren't you proud? Go laugh about this with your crazy kid. So, I am going to rescue you from the stupidity column. However, we all know your kid is very unintelligent!-- Image:An alien!1.JPG Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:21, 23 September 2008 (UTC)